


Favor of the Gods

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greek Myths, Rum, dionysus - Freeform, killian's flask, killian's pirate days, tiny smidge of captain charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Killian shares the story of how he got his flask. Based on a Greek myth about Dionysus and pirates.





	Favor of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm not really sure what this is, honestly. I'm reading D'Aulaire's Book of Greek Myths out loud to my 8 year old, and the other day we read a myth I had never heard before about Dionysus and some pirates. Naturally that made me think of our favorite pirate, so I had to write this :)

              How the tradition started, Emma couldn’t remember. But now, after any late night call, Storybrooke’s two sheriffs and deputy always got drinks at the Rabbit Hole. Just like the detectives on all those cop shows.

              On this particular evening, after a domestic disturbance at one am (the woman had gone after her husband Jack with a carving knife because he had left the cheese out . . . or something), David slapped the bar and asked for three shots of rum. It had become David’s drink of choice, thanks to Killian. David would now readily admit that the man was the closest friend he had had since Kristoff. Perhaps the best friend he’d ever had.

              Killian tossed back his shot and gestured for the bartender to give him another. “Sadly, no rum ever measures up to the liquid gold in me flask.”

              David chuckled. “What’s so special about your flask? Don’t you fill it with whatever rum you’ve got at home?”

              Killian narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at his best mate. “Watch it, your highness, the quality of the rum in that flask is an unequivocal fact.”

              “Oh, is that so?” scoffed David.

              “No Dad, really, he’s not kidding.” Emma leaned into her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Tell him the story, Killian.”

              Killian, always eager to tell a good story, leaned back a bit on his barstool. “Well, it was long, long ago. Milah had just passed, and my phantom pains still hurt like the dickens. It was my first supply run for Pan . . .”

              _Captain Hook strode across the deck of the captured ship, its captain already overboard and sinking to the dark watery depths of Davey Jones locker. The majority of Hook’s crew were already back on the Jolly Roger with a nice sized haul of treasure and provisions. And several barrels of rum, much to Hook’s relief. Since Milah’s death, there was never enough rum._

_Hook enjoyed raiding other pirate ships better than raiding any other, for several reasons. For one, it eased the conscience of the naval lieutenant Killian Jones still buried deep inside. Stealing from thieves and all of that. For another, the haul of loot was always particularly good, especially if following tavern scuttlebutt on which pirate captain had just scored a large prize. And finally, above all, it solidified his reputation as the most feared pirate in all the realms. For what could be better than the knowledge that even other pirates shivered in fear at the mention of your name?_

_All that remained now was to see how many of these scallywags would join Hook’s crew and how many would choose to go down with their ship. You see, Captain Hook never took a ship. He had no interest in the politics of a pirate fleet. And no ship could match the grandeur and beauty of his beloved Jolly Roger. Hook took in with disgust the faded, ragged sails of this particular vessel and the mold growing in patches on her planks. Was he the only pirate captain who took pride in his ship?_

_“We found a prisoner in the hold, Captain!”_

_Three of Hook’s men hauled the bound man across the deck and shoved him to his knees at Hook’s feet._

_“A prince, wouldn’t you say, Captain? He’ll bring in a pretty ransom!”_

_Hook shrewdly eyed the man’s rich robes, clipped at the shoulder with heavily jeweled broaches, and the circlet of gold resting on his head of dark curls. The man looked Hook in the face, merriment and amusement dancing in his violet eyes. The blood drained from Hook’s face._

_“This is no prince. This is a god.”_

_Hook turned quickly and shouted at his crew, “Back to the Jolly Roger, boys! And quick about it, too!”_

_Hook’s men didn’t hesitate but clambered across the boards and swung across on ropes to the other ship. Hook wouldn’t leave until every one of his men were safely aboard the Jolly Roger. Fear and intimidation was all well and good, but a good captain also had to care for his crew and earn their respect. Once the last man had safely crossed, Hook grabbed for a rope with his good hand. Before he could get a good hold and swing across, he was knocked off his feet._

_Hook turned from the railing as he clambered back to his feet. He craned his neck up, up, up in horror and shock. The prisoner had snapped his bonds and grown to dizzying heights. Thick, green vines laden with heavy purple grapes burst through the planks of the ship and began coiling around the vessel. Hook turned to the railing, kicking the boards free and slicing grappling ropes with his hook. He shouted at his first mate to put distance between the two ships._

_Sailors screamed and ran helter skelter as the ship groaned and snapped. Hook’s eyes grew wide as wine, red as blood, dripped down the sails. At the gruesome sight, several sailors jumped overboard. Hook leaned over the railing and watched them hit the water. When they did, they were transformed into dolphins._

_“Bloody hell!” Hook swore. He looked frantically around him. He wasn’t about to end up a bloody fish! But ending up in the water seemed inevitable._

_Suddenly, a vine burst from the boards at Hook’s feet and wrapped themselves firmly around him. He struggled against his strange bonds as he was lifted off his feet. The deity tearing the ship apart held Hook aloft in front of his face._

_“Go ahead!” Hook snarled. “Kill me!”_

_The entire ship trembled as the god laughed. He then flicked the vine across the waves, depositing Hook with a thud onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. Hook grunted as he rolled then scrambled to his feet. There in front of him was the god himself, back to human size. In the distance, the other pirate ship groaned one last time as it sank beneath the waves._

_“You spared me,” Hook gasped. “Why?”_

_“Unlike my Uncle Poseidon, I am a merciful god. I saved all those men.”_

_Hook bit back a laugh. He wasn’t going to antagonize this deity now. Instead, he asked hesitantly, “Saved them? By turning them into dolphins?”_

_“It’s better than drowning.”_

_The god tossed something to Hook, who caught it with his good hand. “A flask?”_

_“It may look like an ordinary flask, but it is a precious gift. It’s enchanted to never run dry. And the rum that flows from it surpasses that of any rum in any other realm. I personally prefer wine, but I’m not one to deny a man his vice of choice.”_

_Hook pulled the cap with his teeth then took a swig. He grinned as he licked his lips. It was by far the best rum he had ever tasted. He looked at the god suspiciously. “Why the gift? I’ve done nothing.”_

_“On the contrary, you have. I am Dionysus, god of wine, but I have been denied a golden throne on Mt. Olympus. My father is Zeus, but my mother was Seleme, a mortal. Hera, Zeus’s queen, hates not only her husband’s lovers, but their offspring as well. She convinced the gods that no one would ever recognize me as a god. You have proven her wrong. Thanks to you, a throne awaits me on Mt. Olympus.”_

“Seriously?” laughed David. “Your flask was a gift from Dionysus? Figures!”

“And least I didn’t make out with a demi-god. Like your wife.”

“Hey!”

“You know, Killian,” Emma said thoughtfully, running a hand absentmindedly through his dark hair, “maybe Zeus didn’t send you home just because of your help with Hades.”

“Oh?” Killian hummed, leaning into her touch. “How so?”

“Well,” Emma smiled, “you helped his brother Poseidon reconcile with his daughter. You helped Zeus’s son come home. You, babe, have favor with the gods.”

David groaned. “Please, Emma! His ego doesn’t need any more inflating!”

“Don’t worry, David, I won’t bring it up too often.” Killian paused, taking another sip of rum before adding, “Of course, you may want to think twice before stabbing me in the back again. Wouldn’t want to incur the wrath of the gods.”

Emma laughed as David groaned once again. Not caring in the slightest about her father’s presence, Emma leaned over and tasted her rum the way she liked best. Straight from Killian’s lips.


End file.
